


The Truth About Waluigi

by catboy64



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Fortnite (Video Game), Gravity Falls, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Sandwich Murder, Battle Royales, Gaming, Gratuitous Fortnite, M/M, Minor Character Death, Ow the Edge, Rating May Change, Shameless Edge, more characters to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy64/pseuds/catboy64
Summary: You all know Waluigi, you may know him as a tennis player, arch rival to Luigi, best friend to Wario, but what if I told you there was more to him than all that?The story I'm about to tell you may shake you to your very core. This is the story of how I learned the Truth About Waluigi....





	The Truth About Waluigi

PROLOGUE: DARK BEGINNINGS

I'm sure all of you have wondered about that strange purple man from the Mario series known simply as Waluigi. First appearing in Mario tennis, no other character is as mysterious, (or smexy, lulz!) as him.

Who exactly is he? Where did he come from? What does he want? What does the symbol on hid hat mean? Why does the internet seem to love him?

What if I told you I have the answers to those questions and more?

Be warned, humble reader, though because the answers to those question may shake you to your very core. Those of you with a weaker mind may wish to turn back now to prevent any scarring.

No? Alright then, don't say I didn't warn you.

I should probably start this tale of passion, horror and epic gaming at the beginning. It all began in my humble home of Some Random Craphole In The Middle Of Nowhere. (Or Craphole for short.) Life there sucked every ass there was, for you see, I'm a pro mlg double cheese pizza fortnite gamer. And because of this everybody always beat me up because they were filthy casuals.

Even my parents hated me, because I'm so pro gamer that I was born with a controller in my hand. LiTeRaLlY!!! And my first words were "where we dropin boiz" (even tho fortnite wasnt made yet! >:3)

Anywayz, I was in my pro gaming room, (aka my bedroom, lulz XD) getting 360 no scops chili cheese fries on fortnite w/o even breakin a sweat! Right after taking #1, I noticed a new dlc pack was just released and, by my gaming god, i NEARLY BUST A NUT RIGHT THEN AND THERE!

It was the ultimate grand slam cheese and ham XXX battle royale kiss-your-butt-goodbye MLG super succ DLC pack, which intruduced the thing everybody's been asking for: Super Mega Ultra Hyper-Realistic Sudden Death Mode! It was so intense, all the beta testers were taken to the hospital for heart attacks, and that was BEFORE they played it!!!

I was already pulling out the credit card I stole from my mom when I heard my dad calling me in his high pitched demonic voice:

"BAKA, IT'S TIME TO GET READY FOR SKOOL!"

"BUT I'M STILL PLAYING FORTNITE!!!"

"BAKA, YOU MOTHERFUCKING SHIT, IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS AGAIN!!!!!!" My mom yelled.

Not wanting to push it further, I decided to do as I was told.

By the way, my name is Baka Kuso Dumbass Cipher-Langley, but I perfer my online handle....

FIRE_SLAYER_420!

I decided to put on a red fox ear crop top over my fortnite T shirt I always wore, along with neon green athletic shorts with GAMER on the butt, black fingerless skeleton gloves, and light up sneakers . I looked like that todoroki guy from bokoo no hero macademi! (not a weeb, tho!!!) except I had bright cheetoh dust red hair, my right eye is golden yellow and my left is blue, and also not asian lol. (sorry guys, I'm married to video games. ;) )

As I walked to the bus, I could've sworn I saw the silhouette of a tall lean man behind a tree, but I wrote it off as a side effect of all the dorito dust I snorted this morning and went to school!

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


End file.
